Break in the Wheel
by DaragosKitsune
Summary: Due to unique circumstances, a warrior awakes outside of time. What trials will his new status bring, and how will he grow to face them?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters in this work are the property of their license holders. I claim no ownership of them, I am merely using them to tell a variation on the already professionally made story.

Prologue: Awakening

Something woke up.

* * *

>In a place comprised of Nothing and located Nowhere, a creature, not man or beast, awoke. Shortly after (for all the sense of time one can have within Nothing) it began to learn. First it learned that it could think rationally, instead of the pure instinct it possessed prior to being separated from itself. Then, it learned subtlety after briefly concealing its new-found thoughts from itself. Self-preservation needed no teaching. Then, it found the bars of its "cage". It was held within (or perhaps without) Nothing by multiple layers. Firstly by the blood of man, then by the blood of night. Also containing it was the knowledge of heroes and villains, and ironically enough it was also imprisoned by the very substance the creature was born and formed from. The prison could be broken, it learned that quickly enough. Then the creature learned of the glitch in time. Time, a linear force, had become cyclical. Curious. That was when the creature started to devour the knowledge that caged it. It learned from the memories within the blood, and from the arts used to form the barrier of knowledge. It found a crack in the wall, or rather a channel for its power. The creature found a voice, and a means by which to speak.<p><p>

Author's Note: Chapter 1 will hopefully be up soon. I'm making this story due to the appalling lack of time loop stories in a series which relies on time loops to justify the entire plot and the existence of a few characters.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters in this work are the property of their license holders. I claim no ownership of them, I am merely using them to tell a variation on the already professionally made story.

Note: This story assumes a familiarity with the characters and story of BlazBlue.

Chapter 1: Aware

Ragna awoke confused. He had been having the strangest dream. It wasn't his usual nightmare. In fact, he wasn't even sure whether it was better or worse. In the dream, he had briefly fought with the rabbit before heading up into the lower levels of Kagutsuchi. Then he had fought some sort of Boundry creature before leading a woman up to the city. Then he had made his way to the local NOL Headquarters, where he fought his psycho brother. Then he went into the Gate room where he was going to destroy the Cauldron before that damned Murakumo girl dragged him in. The last thing he recalled before waking up was Jin diving in after him, then darkness. Ragna knew that he wasn't getting anywhere lying on the ground and thinking, so he prepared to set out for his goal. Kagutsuchi waited ahead.

/

Ragna's confusion grew. It was as though his dream from that previous night was coming true before him. The fight with Rachel, with the creature, even with Jin were all as his dream had shown! Walking down into the Gate room, a surge of dread filled Ragna. He felt it in his bones. He was going to die here. Though it didn't show, Ragna was scared. He fears were founded. The fight ended with him in Nu-13's embrace, one of her many swords binding them together. He felt the rush of the wind as he fell. The pain of the sword through his chest. The quivering excitement of the one holding him. He heard his brother's cry, as it had been in his dream. Pain. Darkness. Death.

/

Ragna awoke confused. He knew that what had just happened was no dream. He remembered the dream. This time he also remembered the his death, down to the most minute of details. It was a disturbing thought, and it took up most of his focus. He didn't even notice himself following the routine from the last two times: the fight with Rachel, and with the creature. His leading the woman to the surface. Coming out of his daze, Ragna realized that this time he hadn't eaten before leaving for the city. He decided to stop for lunch. The only place with an open table in the district was a restaurant that seemed to contain only very strange people. A well dressed older man with a charming young woman. A man in some sort of military-esque uniform with a woman that appeared to have wings and a tail. An angry looking man in red at the bar with a massive suit of armor next to him. The wait staff seemed equally strange, consisting of a person (Man? Woman? He wasn't sure.) in an old-fashioned nun's outfit and a witch-like woman with a guitar. Ragna sat near the window. He wasn't sure he had enough money.

/

Ragna felt overwhelming joy. Something different had happened! Granted it was a fight with some kind of cat-girl, but it was new. He was so happy that he even shared his meal with her. Then he got a laugh out of a bird stealing her share. He slipped out the window when the staff wasn't looking. He was short on money, and who could know when it might be needed for something really important.

/

Ragna felt overwhelming rage. The events after the restaurant were exactly the same as before. The repetition was made worse by the brief moment of joy he had felt. He wanted to destroy something, hurt something, devour something's very essence. The last part made Ragna pause briefly. He had never experienced a hunger like he did in that moment. It was as if some deeper part of himself was demanding the use of his Soul Eater techniques and Azure Grimoire. It was curious, but he was too mad to care. He was in fact so furious that he decided to indulge the urge. He tried first against Rachel, to little effect, but then again he knew that she outclassed him. Against the creature it was a slaughter. He ended its existance then and there, and almost killed the woman for protecting it. Emerging to the city, he came across his master, Jubei, but the warning to stop fell on deaf ears. Why should he stop? All of the power it gave him felt _good_. Like there had always been this emptiness, and now he was complete. He used the power more then ever before. He saw the look of fear in his brother's eyes before he snuffed his life out. He enjoyed it. Then the pain came. The pain, and the feeling of being devoured from the inside. The release of death.

/

Ragna awoke confused. He was someplace different now. He felt cold, like some part of him was rejecting this place. He felt, rather than saw, something watching him. Then he felt, rather than heard, a voice speaking.

"**So, I finally meet my vessel.**"

/

Author's Note 2: I put a little reference in there. Also not owned by me.


End file.
